


Paper Hearts

by lockewrites



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Flirting with Ian often goes undetected. It's better to just spell everything out.





	Paper Hearts

You had been working with Ian Malcolm for over five months co-writing a paper on Chaos Theory when Donald Gennaro strode in to your shared office with a proposition. The man was a lawyer for John Hammond, a man who had recently started an amusement park. What caught both your’s and Ian’s attention was the fact that the park was supposed to have living dinosaurs. Neither of you believed it but Gennaro made a convincing argument that if there were dinosaurs at this park, then it could be excellent evidence for the paper.

But your doubts were put aside when you looked outside the Jeep taking you to the visitors center. Walking in stride with the vehicle was a Brontosaurus. Really you should have been convinced when Ellie Sattler, a paleobotanist, was detailing the history of a leaf she had pulled of a tree. Yet Alan Grant’s evidence of a physical dinosaur was a lot more convincing. Ian remarked something about Hammond actually having done what he set out to and you quipped back with it giving some oomph to the paper. After all, who wasn’t going to read a paper that used living dinosaurs as evidence instead of their skeletons.

You’d soon learn that the reason these dinosaurs existed was because of the manipulation of DNA found in a mosquito frozen in amber. The missing DNA links had been filled and each dinosaur had been genetically manipulated to be female. That last bit of information had both you and Ian scoffing, there was never a guarantee in genetic modification that a dinosaur would stay female and not breed. 

And so having discussed the prospect of genetic modification and Ian’s distaste with it all you were set to see the rest of the island. Joining you would be Hammond’s grandchildren which meant an extra Jeep would be added. You followed Ian to sit with Sattler in the vehicle wanting both to see his ridiculous, over the top, blatant flirting, and to get his opinion on parts of the paper you had begun drafting in your head.

The tour went by with a few problems but none so worrisome as your current predicament. You sat in front of the T-Rex exhibit, the Jeeps refusing to move, and listening carefully to the loud thudding noise coming closer. Then there was a rattling at the fence, turning to check what had caused it you found yourself immediately trying to clamor out of the Jeep. The T-Rex had escaped its pen. You were about to jump out of the Jeep when a light came from the other car attracting the dinosaur. 

Alan and Ian followed you out of the car, Ian telling you to run while he helped distract the T-Rex. You didn’t want to leave him, especially when he could possibly die, but he wouldn’t hear it. So you ran, occasionally looking back. When you did so for the third time you saw Ian get tossed by the T-Rex. Without even thinking you turned and ran for him. You needed to know if he was alive and if he was, how bad his injuries were.

He was bleeding and groaning when you crouched at his side but managed to get out “I told you to run”

“And leave you, no way”

“You could have been killed”

“You could have too. Now hold still.”

In the middle of bandaging him up, using his belt as a tourniquet you managed to hear his mumbling, “At least it’s nice out here, under the light of a thousand stars.”

“Spoken like a true romantic instead of a man who was almost dead a few minutes ago.”

“What can I say, I’ve got a new lust for life. Forgive me if it doesn’t seem that way, I can’t move very much at the moment.”

“Shut up and rest.”

He did, until Muldoon and Ellie found you both, taking care to put Ian in the back of the Jeep. However the T-Rex didn’t seem to be done with the two of you yet as it burst out from the jungle to chase the Jeep. Somehow you sped past the dinosaur fast enough that it gave up leaving the Jeep to head back to the somewhat safety. Returning to the visitors center Ian was taken to the medical center and given a shot of morphine, you stayed with him during it all.

Once rested and properly bandaged the two of you joined everyone in the control room for an update. Ian was still in pain but ready to help if it meant getting off the island. A reset of the system seemed to work except for the fact that the circuit breakers had to be turned on manually. Ellie volunteered to be the one who turned the circuits in while Ian and Hammond walked her through the shed. Without any problems the fences were once again up and running. You felt somewhat relieved.

Of course that wouldn’t be the end of it all, just the end of what you were able to help with. With the three of you in the bunker there was no way of helping during the raptor attack. No way of knowing that Lex had managed to fix whatever Nedry had done to the full system. But after receiving the call, you headed to the helicopters where Hammond stated he’d given up on the park. A good idea if you were honest.

Pulling out your notes during the flight back you handed them to Ian stating, “So I have some ideas”

He seemed surprised although you had expected him to notice your note-taking, “During all that you were working on the paper”

“Well one of us had to do it and you were a little preoccupied being tossed around by a T-Rex”

“Well I’ve got some ideas too”

“Alright let me have them”

“You, Me, dinner. I was flirting with you after the T-Rex with the thing about stars. Granted I was in pain but I was serious. So how about it?”

“Really? A date?”

“Yes”

“Fine”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
